Talk:Easter Eggs
Felice/Felicia What section does Felice Adae / Felicia Day go in? 22:49, April 29, 2013 (UTC) More eggs? Possible eggs in quest names and one set of items. Some are deliberate (you do not get Chokéball from normal conversation), but I have been staring at these for so long I cannot part the devlopers' probable intent, from my own "It's freakin' obvious, dude!" reactions. If anyone else believes that something in this list is really an Easter egg, please feel free to move it to the article. Literature *A Tale of Two Towers - A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens *Along Came a Drachnid - altered quote from a nursery rhyme ("Along came a spider...") *Captain, My Captain? - from the poem "O Captain! My Captain!" *Clan of the Cave Imps - book (and later film) The Clan of the Cave Bear *For Whom the Doll Tolls - book For Whom the Bell Tolls *Grrr, Interrupted - parodies the title of book and later film *Judge Not, Lest Ye Be Judged: Matthew 7:1 in the Christian Bible *Of Magma Basilisk Bondage - from the book Of Human Bondage *One if by Sea - a twist on the midnight ride of Paul Revere and Wadsworth's poem ("One if by land, and two if by sea") *The Road Less Travelled - common mistitling of the poem "The Road Not Taken" *There and Back Again and Overthere and Back Again - part of the full title of The Hobbit, or There and Back Again (image) *Through the Looking Glass - the sequel to Alice in Wonderland *To the Pain! - quote from The Princess Bride, both book and movie Plays *The Icemanes Cometh - theatrical play The Iceman Cometh Music *Along the Watchtower - song "All Along the Watchtower" *Dunfire Diamonds are a Dwarf's Best Friend - song "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" *Fight for Your Right to Research! - parody of a Beastie Boys song *Hail to the Chief - Presidential anthem of the United States *Just a Jump to the Left - lyrics from the song "The Time Warp" from The Rocky Horror Show *Off To See the Warlord - the song "We're Off to See the Wizard" from the film The Wizard of Oz *Smoke Gets in Your Eyes - song *Tell it on the Mountain - spiritual song *The Reet Goes On - song "The Beat Goes On" *Tiptoe Through the Lava Fields - parody on the song "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" *Village People - band Films *And Your Little Dog Too! - quote from The Wizard of Oz *Big Badda Boom Powder - line from The Fifth Element *Bring Me a Shrubbery - common misquote from Monty Python and the Holy Grail *Good to be the Queen - change-up of a line from History of the World, Part I *It's a Trap! - quote from Return of the Jedi *Slay it Forward - parody of a book and later film *Who Ya Gonna Call? - lyric from the theme song of Ghostbusters *Wurms, and Devourers, and Drakes. Oh, My! - altered line from The Wizard of Oz: "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" *You Dirty Rat! - common misquote of James Cagney's line in Taxi!: "Come out and take it, you dirty yellow-bellied rat..." Television *The Dire Wolf Whisperer - parody of The Dog Whisperer, itself a change-up of horse whisperer *The Kobold and the Beautiful - TV soap The Bold and the Beautiful Other games *Altered Beasts - video game Popular culture *Always After Their Lucky Charms - from the breakfast cereal, which was also parodied in Austin Powers *Chokéball, Chokéball: Grassgalor, and Chokéball: Rawritor - like Poké Balls without the cute *Kill 10 Rats - blog started in 2004 *Out of Our Cold, Dead... - from a National Rifle Association slogan *Ring Around the Scholar - parody of a laundry detergent campaign *Something Borrowed, Something Bruised - parody of a wedding rhyme; also the title of the series finale of The District *Sometimes You Feel Like a Knut - advertising jingle for candy bars *Taking a Bite Out of Rime - either a parody of the original crime prevention slogan or a rock rap album that also parodies the slogan Unknown if eggs Without a developer coming right out and saying, "Yes, this was intended," I would not put these into the list *Back to the Caves - Lita Ford song? *Lake Unplacid - relating to the movie, the town, the lake? *Let the Punishment Fit the Rime - possibly an altered lyric from comic opera The Mikado ("My object all sublime / I shall achieve in time — / To let the punishment fit the crime —") or a Ramones song *Manifest Destiny - American political stance in the 19th century *Mirror, Mirror - Snow White misquote? Star Trek homage? *Ritsy Business - after Risky Business? *Wheel of Misfortune - many possibilities Apologies for the red link Something Borrowed, Something Bruised. I have done the quest but do not have another toon to do it with to write it up. 14:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC)